dndtafandomcom-20200216-history
Forest
Wikipedia Link Attack Bonus and Armor Class checks occur more often in forests. List of Encounters Level 1 Armor Class (5) NAME was peacefully strolling along a path through the mountains, minding his own business. Just as he passed a large rock, a goblin warrior leaped out to stab him with a spear! Success text: Fail text: Painfully, the attack struck true and NAME had to stifle a very unheroic yelp. Rallying his strength, he slew the goblin using his fist. NAME took 4 damage. NAME received 25 XP. NAME was doing her/his best not to be too loud while tromping through the forest when several logs suddenly came tumbling down a hillside at her/him. Success text: She/he avoided injury from this devious ambush and soon hunted down the perpetrators that were just over the hill. They gave themselves and their valuables up under the pressure of clearly superior force. NAME received 55 XP and 13 gold. NAME received a suit of Scale Armor. Fail text: The logs gave NAME quite a bashing and tumbled her/him to the bottom of the hill. After extricating herself/himself, she/he stealthily scaled the hill and caught the brigands who were responsible. They were a little surprised she/he had survived -- and frankly, so was she/he. NAME took 5-9 damage. NAME received 25 XP and 5-7 gold. NAME was ambushed by a goblin blackblade! The blackblade lunged at him/her with a glinting dagger. Success text: NAME twisted to the side, deftly dodging the goblin's assault. Then s/he WEAPON ATTACKED him with his/her WEAPON. NAME received 46 XP and 12 gold. NAME obtained a Potion of Heroism! Fail text: NAME couldn't move aside fast enough and took a light stab to the arm. He finished the fight a moment later but, unfortunately, blood was now streaming down his arm. NAME took 9 damage. NAME received 20 XP. NAME received a Potion of Glibness. NAME was following a trail through the woods when his/her foot was violently yanked out from under him/her. His/her body followed, and s/he was suddenly upside down, swaying back and forth from a tree branch. Then goblins with big sticks emerged from the woods. Success text: The goblins took turns trying to smash NAME with sticks while cackling jokes to each other. Between his/her expert wiggling and his armor, NAME didn't receive any real injuries. S/he reached out with his/her WEAPON and WEAPON ATTACKED one of the goblins in the face. Their tone instantly changed and they scurried away from their dangerous prey. This gave NAME plenty of time to free himself/herself and follow their fresh tracks. NAME received 46 XP and 15 gold. Fail text: The goblins took turns trying to smash NAME with sticks while cackling jokes to each other. They were quite successful too, which did not feel good to NAME. Eventually, he reached out with his fists and punched one of the goblins in the face. Their tone instantly changed and they scurried away from their dangerous prey. This gave NAME plenty of time to free himself. NAME took 4 damage. NAME received 20 XP and 5 gold. NAME knew that the only thing worse than hearing the whizz of an arrow coming at you was the sound of it thunking into your leg. Success text: Fail text: NAME had definitely heard the thunking sound, but must have been in shock because she didn't feel a thing yet. She dove into the bushes and furtively scanned the area for the source of the arrow. Presently, a half-elf ranger with a short bow burst through the trees and ran down the road in search of her prey. NAME decided to stay out of sight for a while. Luckily, it was only a flesh wound. NAME took 10 damage. NAME received 25 XP. Attack Bonus (2) NAME found him/herself facing off against an ugly goblin. Goblins are ugly as a rule, but this one was particularly ugly in a way that might have been distracting to an unseasoned adventurer. Success text: Fail text: In addition to being especially ugly, this goblin cutter was particularly elusive, dodging and weaving for several minutes before disappearing into the woods. NAME hoped it wouldn't come back with friends. NAME took 4 damage. NAME received 16 XP. NAME was making good progress through the forest when a fire beetle leaped at her from the shrubbery. Success text: NAME was ready, and punched the fire beetle to death in a most heroic fashion. Never again shall that wicked insect terrorize travelers... unless there are more of them. NAME received 60 XP. NAME received a Potion of Reflexes. Fail text: Unable to fend it off, NAME took a serious beetle bite before fleeing down the path and out of harm's way. NAME took 4 damage. NAME received 24 XP. Charisma (2) NAME was getting tired of walking along the seemingly endless road through the forest when he/she heard a horse approaching. Hoping to hitch a ride, he/she struck up a conversation as the man approached. Success text: The rider was glad to meet a friendly adventurer and even happier to have the company of such a charming traveler on the lonely road. They rode together on the horse for several miles before their paths diverged at a fork in the road. For NAME, it was also pleasant company and even more so pleasant to get off his/her feet for a while. NAME gets +3 Constitution for 2 encounters. Fail text: They engaged briefly in the usual small talk, which quickly ended when NAME offended the rider. The rider kicked NAME to the ground and trampled his/her leg as he rode off down the long road. NAME took 8 damage. NAME gets '-3 Strength for 2 encounters'. NAME received 18 XP. On the main road through the forest was a fort, and outside that fort the captain of the guards was detaining a half-elven woman. As NAME approached, the soldier was in the middle of accusing her of being part of some alliance of forest residents trying to incite rebellion against the king. He called her a traitor and looked as if he might strike her. That was when NAME stepped in. Success Text: Explaining he/she had seen the woman fighting members of the rebellion just yesterday, NAME convinced the guards that she was innocent and they let her go. She was grateful, and give NAME some of the gold she'd taken from the rebels she had defeated. NAME received 93 XP and 56 gold. Fail Text: Intelligence (1) NAME approached an old man guarding a rickety bridge spanning a deep ravine. The old man refused to let NAME pass until he answered a riddle. Success Text: Fail Text: NAME failed to answer the riddle correctly and was magically flung into the gorge. Luckily, he had grabbed hold of a vine and was able to climb out on the other side with only minor scrapes and bruises. NAME took 5 damage. NAME received 21 XP. Dexterity (1) NAME was growing quite hungry and decided to throw a balanced stick at a rabbit as she had been taught to do by her uncle. Success Text: It was almost easier than NAME had remembered. She beaned the first rabbit on the head in one shot. It was a most delicious rabbit, and she felt much better with some meat in her stomach. NAME gets +5 Constitution for 3 encounters. NAME received 69 XP. Fail Text: Wisdom (1) Climbing a tree to get a better view, NAME met a goblin... in the tree! The equally surprised goblin tried to explain what he was doing there. Success Text: The goblin's story was ridiculous and full of holes. NAME was on to him right away and, when the creep subtly reached for his dagger, NAME was more than ready to defend herself. It was awfully nice of the goblin to bring his valuables all the way up into this tree with him. NAME received 55 XP and 4 gold. NAME received a Potion of Will. Fail Text: Strength (1) Hearing a cry for help, NAME bounded past the leaves and lichens to find a young boy who had fallen off his old bay mare and underneath a large fallen log. Success Text: Fail Text: With a great deal of struggling, she managed to move the log just enough for the boy to struggle painfully free. His leg injury had worsened because of this, and NAME put him on his horse and led it back to the main road where she handed the boy off to some passing travelers. The boy gave her a few coins in thanks despite NAME's attempts to refuse payment for a good deed. NAME received 20 XP and 4 gold. Level 2 Constitution (2) It was getting late, but NAME thought he saw something intriguing at the top of a nearby hill. Success Text: Fail Text: He tried to push on and reach the top, but he was already too tired. NAME practically passed out only one quarter of the way up and tumbled back to the base of the hill. When he awoke much later, whatever he thought he had seen was gone. * 7 damage. * 25 XP. NAME was having lunch on a old tree stump with a couple of other adventurers he had met in the woods when a spiretop drake swooped down and grabbed one of the other adventurer's packs. NAME immediately jumped up and gave chase on foot. Success Text:'''The chase was long and exhausting, but '''NAME 's steady pace and strong constitution allowed him to keep the drake in sight. Finally, it dipped down and dropped the pack on a large rock on top of a hill and flew off. Upon reaching the rock, NAME found the pack and some other things as well. * 68 XP and 2 gold. NAME received a MAGIC ITEM Armor Class (3) The imp must have been invisible, because it appeared out of nowhere with its stinger driving right for NAME. Success text: NAME parried the stinger with his/her WEAPON TYPE and knocked the imp to the ground. He/She forced the imp to reveal its evil master's intentions. NAME gets +3 Wisdom for 8 encounters. NAME received 88 XP. Fail text: Wererats are known to lie in wait and ambush travelers. Knowing this, it was only somewhat startling when one attacked NAME from the bushes. Success text: Fail text: The wererat's swipe caught NAME in the knee and he/she almost lost his/her footing. He/She dodged back and behind a tree. When the creature stepped into view, NAME fiercely stabbed it with his/her WEAPON. NAME took 7 damage. NAME received 32 X'''P and '''14 gold. NAME came upon some old ruins. He had a bad feeling about them as he began to explore them. With a sudden flapping of wings he was beset by three stirges! Success Text: The stirges came at him repeatedly, but he avoided their attacks and let his armor thwart others. It didn't take long to slay them all, but it wasn't until he found a long abandoned sack of gold in the ruins that he felt better about the whole thing. * 68 XP * 17 gold. Fail Text: Attack Bonus (4) A pseudodragon is not really a dragon -- it's actually a drake. When one started harassing NAME, it certainly seemed dangerous enough. Success Text:'''Carefully judging his timing, NAME was able to knock the beast out of the air with his WEAPON. Once grounded, it was easy to subdue. NAME didn't want to kill the drake -- it would fetch a higher price as an exotic pet than as spare parts. * 85 XP and 29 gold. '''Fail Text: Unable to hit it in the air, NAME climbed a tree to fight the beast. That didn't work at all, but the pseudodragon wasn't getting anywhere either. It gave up and flew away. NAME took 8 damage. NAME received 28 XP. A kobold slyblade grabbed NAME's pouch of gold and ran off. When he/she caught up, the thief had met up with four kobold dragonshields. NAME looked for an opportunity to take out the slyblade while fighting with the others. Success text: When the moment came, a penetrating thrust of his/her WEAPON NAME did the job, knocking the kobold to the ground and wounding it enough that it could not escape. After finishing the four dragonshields, NAME turned on the whimpering slyblade and took back what belonged to him/her. NAME took 3 damage. NAME received 122 XP and 27 gold. NAME obtained a Rod of Cursed Honor! Fail text: After chasing the kobold that stole his/her dinner for a quarter mile, NAME had one chance to grab the runt before it jumped down a small hole at the base of an old stump. Success text: Making a graceful dive, NAME wrestled the little scamp to the ground, took back his/her dinner, and robbed it blind as punishment. NAME received 68 XP and 10 gold. NAME obtained a pair of Catstep Boots! Fail text: NAME was making good progress through the forest when a fire beetle leaped at him from the shrubbery. Success Text: NAME was ready, and devastated the fire beetle to death in a most heroic fashion. Never again shall that wicked insect terrorize travelers . . . unless there are more of them. * 60 XP. * Reflexive Armor Fail Text: Charisma (1) A hobgoblin warcaster confronted NAME in a gnarled grove of trees. It's clothing was decorated with the bones of its victims, and it held a glowing staff. Success text: NAME lied with a silver tongue, convincing the hobgoblin that there was a much juicier target -- a wealthy unguarded merchant -- just beyond the trees to the east. Not wanting to waste its strength in a less profitable fight, the hobgoblin ran off to find the merchant. NAME received 65 XP and 25 gold. Fail text: He tried to talk the warcaster out of fighting, but just ended up making it madder. The hobgoblin leader leveled his staff at NAME and a bolt of lightning crashed into his chest. NAME was staggered but managed to take down the evil wizard before it could cast another spell. NAME took 9 damage. NAME received 19 XP and 10 gold. Dexterity (1) While hiking through the forest, NAME felt something tug at his/her ankle. He/She instinctively froze in place and slowly looked down to see a fine thread stretching across the front of his/her boot. (Traps) Success text: He/She carefully picked up a rock about the size of a melon and placed it along side his/her boot. Then he/she slowly slid it forward while sliding his/her foot back to keep the tension on the string constant. It was a delicate operation, but it worked. NAME escaped unscathed. The rest of the trap was easy to find, and disabling it was even easier. It looked like one of the parts might be valuable back in town. NAME received 68 XP and 23 gold. Fail text: Strength (2) Hearing a cry for help, NAME bounded past the leaves and lichens to find a young boy who had fallen off his old bay mare and underneath a large fallen log. Success text: Muscles rippling, he/she threw the log to one side and tended to the boy's injured leg. After being hoisted back onto his horse, the lad would hear none of NAME's refusals and insisted he/she accept a token of the boy's gratitude. He claimed his father was very rich and then guided his horse back to the main road. * 50 XP * 14 gold Fail text: With a great deal of struggling, he/she managed to move the log just enough for the boy to struggle painfully free. His leg injury had worsened because of this, and NAME put him on his horse and led it back to the main road where he/she handed the boy off to some passing travelers. The boy gave him/her a few coins in thanks despite NAME's attempts to refuse payment for a good deed. NAME received 20 XP and 6 gold. NAME was startled when a dagger plunged into the ground mere inches from his foot. Looking up he saw something hanging from a branch high in a tree. Success Text: Fail Text: How it got there or what it was, NAME will never know. The tree was especially difficult to climb, and he failed to climb past the lowest branches. * 28 XP. Wisdom (2) NAME was chasing a gnome arcanist through the forest. He/She had spotted the gnome sneaking up on a group of travelers and, when he/she called out, the arcanist took off. (Magic) Success text: At one point in the chase, the arcanist turned and cast a spell over its shoulder. The ground in front of NAME appeared to shimmer, but he/she was focused on throwing a dagger at the gnome and ignored it. The dagger clipped the gnome in the leg and slowed it enough for NAME to capture it. NAME received 88 XP and 28 gold. Fail text: Climbing a tree to get a better view, NAME met a goblin . . . in the tree! The equally surprised goblin tried to explain what he was doing there. Success Text: The goblin's story was ridiculous and full of holes. NAME was on to him right away and, when the creep subtly reached for his dagger, NAME was more than ready to defend himself. It was awfully nice of the goblin to bring his valuables all the way up into this tree with him. * 55 XP * 4 gold. * random item Fail Text: Level 3 Armor Class (4) Attack Bonus (4) Constitution (1) Dexterity (2) Intelligence (2) Strength (1) Wisdom (3 + rare) Level 4 Armor Class (7) Attack Bonus (5) Charisma (1) Constitution (2+rare) Dexterity (2) Intelligence (2) Strength (1) Wisdom (1) Level 5 Armor Class (4) Attack Bonus (5) Charisma (1) Constitution (1) Dexterity (2) Intelligence (1) Strength (2) Wisdom (1) Level 6 Armor Class (3) Attack Bonus (4) Dexterity (1) Constitution (3) Intelligence (1) Wisdom (3) Level 7 Armor Class (7+rare) Attack Bonus (2+rare) Charisma (1) Constitution (2) Intelligence (2) Strength (1) Wisdom (2) Level 8 Armor Class (4) Attack Bonus (1) Charisma (0) Constitution (0) Dexterity (0) Intelligence (0) Strength (0) Wisdom (0) Level 9 The cambion hellsword's flaming greatsword crackled and flickered as it lit up the small clearing where NAME was facing a demon. Grinning with confidence at its demonic strength, it swung its burning blade at NAME. Success Text: His/Her armor was merely singed by the brute's attack. NAME flung water from his/her canteen onto the blade to put it out, even if only temporarily. His/Her clever tactic distracted the demon for a split second, enough time for NAME to gain the advantage. (S)he didn't let up and pushed to victory. NAME took 8 damage. NAME received 133 XP and 74 gold. Fail Text: Dire stirges are not to be trifled with -- a pack of them they can drain a horse of its blood in minutes. They're even more dangerous when accompanied by a bonecrusher skeleton and a swarm of bloodweb spiders. Success Text: NAME first froze the stirges with his/her staff. Knowing the spiders would be a problem, s/he set fire to one of the skeletons with his/her torch and, with a well-placed kick, knocked it down right on top of the spider swarm. NAME received 153 XP and 27 gold. NAME obtained a Spellshield! Fail Text: The raised voices NAME heard were coming from a satyr rake and a satyr piper who were demanding a "toll" from a caravan while their owlbear gave the children and horses quite a fright. Heroism welling up within him/her, s/he burst from the trees with his/her WEAPON TYPE aimed right at the piper's head. Success Text: Taken by surprise, the only thing the satyr could do was make a sickening sound as NAME's WEAPON ACTION its head open. Next, NAME swept the other satyr's legs out from under him and turned to face the owlbear as the travelers piled on to the satyr, pots and pans in hand. The owlbear charged, but NAME stood tall and ACTION the beast with his/her WEAPON. NAME received 160 XP and 126 gold. Fail Text: NAME was walking with a warrior s/he had met on the road when an elderly priest hobbled up to them. Before s/he could ask what such a frail-looking old man was doing out here by himself, the priest let out a vicious exhale of hypnotic breath. (Magic) Success Text: The warrior beside him dropped like a rock, but NAME stayed standing tall. The old man's features shifted to reveal the form of an oni night haunter. It pulled a vicious mace out from under its priestly robes, but apparently it thought NAME was caught in its spell because it left itself wide open to attack. NAME took the opportunity to kick it in the shins and disarm it using his/her WEAPON TYPE. After killing the wretch, s/he revived his/her warrior companion. NAME received 156 XP and 98 gold. Fail Text: NAME was camping in the forest in the lee of a low, overhanging rock when the sounds of a hundred stomping feet woke him/her in the middle of the night. Good thing too, because the rock was hiding him/her from the fifty-some hobgoblins and their bonfire party that had been going on only a dozen feet away. Success Text: Fail Text: NAME quietly gathered his/her gear and attempted to stealthily make his/her escape. Not one to pass up an opportunity, s/he picked up a hobgoblin's pack on the way out, but this was his/her undoing. Several goblins heard him/her and turned around. They squealed and charged, and NAME squealed and ran. NAME received 50 XP. NAME obtained a Heavy Shield +1! An adolescent green dragon spewed acid across a caravan as merchants and guards jumped to safety and cowered in bushes, their wagons dissolving. NAME approached from the dragon's rear quarter, slowly at first, and then with increasing speed. Success Text: At full tilt, NAME jumped onto the dragon's tail and ran up its back. The dragon's head turned to snap at him/her and, at that moment, NAME ACTION the great beast full in the face with his/her WEAPON TYPE. A quick second hit plunged his/her WEAPON into the dragon's right eye. With a violent shake of its head, it flung NAME to the ground and began thrashing in pain. Finishing the wounded dragon was no easy task, but NAME was at least its equal. His/Her magnificent victory on that day will be praised for generations. NAME took 4''' damage. NAME received '''136 XP and 83 gold. Fail Text: Level 10 Armor Class (2) A funny thing happened while NAME was fishing in a forest stream. Success text: A bolt of lightning struck inches from her foot. Furtive glancing revealed an eladrin twilight incanter sneaking up on her pack. NAME savaged the sneaky eladrin with her WEAPON TYPE. *149 XP *17 gold *Flamedrinker Plate Fail text: The royal army recommends one not take on an orc warrior. They suggest you run to the nearest fort and let ten or twenty soldiers take care of it. NAME doesn't take recommendations from the royal army. Success text: She doesn't take recommendations from orcs either, and certainly doesn't take any hits from orc battleaxes. *149 XP *109 gold Fail text: Maybe she should, because the fight against the orc warrior was difficult and involved a few too many hits from orc battleaxes. *20 damage *49 XP *29 gold Level 11 Category:Terrain | | | ‡For future additions, please Do not edit following text Ability (X) Category:Terrain